


Makoto’s birthday (imagine an original title, please)

by RatonLaveur



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatonLaveur/pseuds/RatonLaveur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fluffy story about Makoto’s birthday. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto’s birthday (imagine an original title, please)

t was November the 17th. It was the 321st day in Gregorian calendary, the day when Arnold Schwarzenegger became a Gouverneur of California, the day of Soft revolution in the Czech Republic and most importantly, Makoto’s birthday.

It wasn't like he started counting days as soon as the November began, looking forward to his birthday. He wasn't that excited. He was more happy about being able to spend today with Haru than about the birthday itself. It seemed like his boyfriend is plotting something. Probably a surprise for Makoto. The birthday boy chuckled, as he was wondering what could it be.

He just hoped it’s not a mackerel menu for lunch or dinner. He loved Haru’s cooking, but some things were too much even for him. All those things were running through his head as he was walking towards Haru’s house. They had a day off and decided to spend it all together. Makoto rang the bell and nobody answered. He didn't expect anything else, so he just walked in. He headed right to the bathroom. But there was no one in there. Makoto frowned a bit and walked to the kitchen, where Haru should be, if he wasn't in the bathroom.

He wasn't in the kitchen either. Makoto was about to start worrying, when he saw a card on the table. He picked it up and read it.

_Makoto,_

_follow the cat._

“... The cat?” He said out loud and looked around. He couldn't see any cats and that made him even more confused. But then he saw a paper with a cat drawing on it, pinned on one of the walls. He smiled and walked towards the paper.

The cat drawings lead him out of the house. He could always see the next paper, when he stood next to the previous one and looked around properly. The drawings were outside too, leading him around Haru’s house, then through a few streets. This little game was very exciting for him. It felt like an adventure and he could also see how much time and effort Haru put into this.

After fifteen minutes of walking he reached the playground they used to play on a lot as kids. Haru was sitting under a huge tree, his eyes were closed and he looked relaxed.

Makoto couldn't help but smiled. He just stood there, looking at his boyfriend and smiling for a while, then he finally moved and started walking towards him.

“You really did all this for me? I'm happy. You are so cute, Haru-chan.” “Drop the -chan already,” Haru frowned, but then he looked at Makoto and his lips moved a bit. Then the small move turned into a smile. “You know, it's not the whole present.” He pointed at the boxes next to him Makoto didn't see before. “We will have a picknick and then I can give you your present.”

Makoto’s smile widened even more and he kissed Haru’s forehead

“Just being with you is a present for me.”

Haru blushed and looked away. “Let’s eat.”

There was a lot of kinds of food in the boxes, Makoto couldn't decide what to eat first. In the end he stuffed himself so much he could barely move. When he found out Haru cooked all the food, he said he loves him even more now, even though it seems impossible. “Now it's time for the present,” Haru said finally, when they finished their food and Makoto stopped praising his boyfriend’s cooking skills. Haru put his hand into his pocket and when he took it out, he was holding a little box in it. “Are you going to propose to me?” Makoto joked, but he really felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Shut up,” Haru blushed and looked away. Then he opened the box and there really was a ring. “It’s just a simple ring... I wanted to give it to you so you don't forget about me… And so it lets you know that I'm always thinking about you anytime you need it.”

Makoto was speechless for a while. Then he hugged Haru so tightly they could barely breathe.

“Thank you,” he whispered into his ear, a few tears of happiness running down his cheeks. “I love you, Haru.”

“I love you too…” The other boy’s response was as passionate and honest as Makoto’s.

“I hope I can spend every birthday with you. That would be the best birthday ever.”

Makoto smiled at Haru and put his new ring on, before he kissed his boyfriend deeply.


End file.
